Water Wolf
by xXxAvelinaxXx
Summary: Everyone knows about the strange girl that lives by the sea, y'know, the one that lives in a hut? well, every rumor is wrong, but then again, no one was that shocked, after all, we are werewolves. What shocked us was that embry imprinted on her.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**

Heya, once again this is a story that has been in my head for a while, im kinda getting bored with my 'finally found a family' story so i might discontinue it

Although i am still writing 'my heart is whole' its gonna be updated a little slower, about once a week or so.

Anywaiis enjoy.

* * *

**Tinas' POV**

"I see your sea weed and raise you a beach stone."

I placed a strip of sea weed and a shiny purple stone onto the pile of assorted seaside trinkets. To my left sat Larry, the spider crab, and opposite me sat Anita the seagull. We each held two old tea stained cards in our selected appendages. The air around the rock cave was tense, I was minutes away from winning everything, or loosing everything.

"Fold" Said the ever wise spider crab.

"I see your beach stone and raise you a sea stone" Yes! Just what I needed, a diamond. Trust a seagull to have one.

The cove was silent once more, Larry looking attentively between us. My lips were straight, I couldn't give anything away. My orange eyes bounced from the pile in font me to the white and grey bird in front of me, looking for a tell.

Her beak clicked twice.

Found it.

A smirk spread across my face placing my two cards on the sand. "Two aces" I said, a giggle echoed off the stone walls. Anita sighed and nodded, showing me her cards, a king and an ace. What a shame. I picked up my discarded bag and proceeded to place my 'winnings' in the small compartment in front. Being sure to wrap the diamond up with the seaweed.

"Pleasure doing business with you." I nodded my goodbyes, receiving ones from them in their tongue. I stood up stretching my legs and proceeded to leave our humble little cave.

* * *

My name is Coventina, Tina for short. Coventina means 'water goddess' in Celtic. I have naturally bright orange eyes and pitch black hair. I'm 16 years old and have no family. Yep, little orphan me lives on her own. My actual 'home' is a small barn not far from the sea, it had a bathroom and a living room, all I needed, it's in a small town called La Push. It rained a lot here, which was good for some one like me. Who couldn't be away from my heritage; Water.

I walked up to my small hut of a house and opened the wooden door. I looked around, sighing at my pathetic excuse of a home. The walls were thin, blue and couldn't keep in any heat, so no point in heating, but I have a whole pile of blankets pilled on top of my bed slash sofa. The floor was wood, a dark mahogany like colour from years of sock wearing feet wearing it down. At the back of the room held a door, which in itself held a small bathroom.

It may be pathetic, but it all I _actually_ needed.

I ripped off my sand ridden jacket and pulled my feet out of my hiker boots. My living room had a fridge-freezer, a cooker and sofa. The walls were filled with little compartments where I kept my clothes and nick-knacks. I walked over to the closet on the to fridge and opened the small door to reveal and amazing set of diamonds, from small white ones, to big bright green ones. I placed their newest member of their family in the small compartment and took a moment to stare at them in awe. A tap against the door shook me from my drooling and I quickly closed the door on the small hole, ridding the world of the wonderful sight.

After a few more light knocks on the door I finally opened it only to see Samantha, a young magpie, barely out the nest, resting on the door knob. She flew in as soon as the door was open wide enough and flew around my room for a while, still new too the whole flying thing. When she finally calmed down and sat on the arm of the sofa I started my questioning.

"What brings you here Sam?" she never normally flies further than a few trees from her nest, which was a lot more than a couple of trees away from my home. She spoke to me in her language, me understanding perfectly, and gasped at what I heard.

"Wolves?! As big as George? How?" I asked, she continued, telling me where she spotted them and how they seemed to be mute to her ears, which was a shock to me. All animals can understand animals, sure they each had their own tongue, but most animals could understand almost every language. The fact that these wolves were mute proved that they weren't natures children. What was even stranger was that no one had heard of any negotiations of migrating packs, they just showed up, which means they also don't understand forest law.

"It's okay Sam, you can stay here for the night if you don't feel safe, I'll talk with them tomorrow, try to sort everything out." I was talking more to myself than anything. I'd need some advice on the matter. I stalked to open another hole in the wall, but this time it held dull things, but even though they were dull they were more important that the diamonds that hid behind the wall on the other side of the room. I pulled out a old looking bowl and moved to sit on the sofa, snuggling into the blankets that littered its surface. As Samantha came to sit on my shoulder I conjured up some water and looked into the bowl.

"Tina! It's been too long!" Came a old croaky voice, just below the waters surface flames lapped at the water, within the blazing ring, a elderly looking womans' face stared up at her.

"Hiya Etain, I know its been far too long but I need your help, do you still have those books about mutes?" I asked smiling into the bowl.

"Mutes? Sweety what's happened? Are you feeling well? Are you sure their mutes? Have you been keeping your magic in check?" more and more questions pilled out of the fire users mouth, a worried expression on her face.

"Yes I'm sure their mutes, a friend of mine found them, not me. I just wanted to know about them before I go charging in there with question, especially If they could be answered before hand without humiliating myself." I explained. Etain was silent then suddenly disappeared from view, the ring of flames were still in the bowl, I was still connected, she had just moved out of sight.

"Well, Do you know what type of creature they are?" I heard her voice from off in the distance. "Yes, Sam says their giant wolves." I jumped as a crash echoed through the water of the bowl, causing some of it to spill.

"WOLVES?!" Etain practically screamed, causing Sam to fly off of my shoulder and into my pile of blankets. "yes, wolves, why is that bad?" I asked. " no not bad, just unexpected, sweety, those arent wolves, Your still stationed at that little town La Push right?" she questioned coming back into view of the bowl. I nodded, closed my eyes and listened to the southing sound of the rain patter against my tin roof.

"so? What are they then?" I asked, not opening my eyes.

"Shifters" was the only word that came out of her mouth.

"What are they?" I knew I still had a lot to learn about the strange mythical creatures out there, but I have never in my whole life heard the word sifters.

"Humans that were born into natures animals"

Oh… _Oh… Crap!_

I really need to talk with them now.

* * *

Yea, so there you have it. Like it? hate it? Let me know! Dw smexy little embry should be in the next chappy!

Lur Ya xXxAvelinaxXx


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

Wow, never thought i would get so much attention from just one chapter.

thanks too all who faved, reviewed and alerted! i really apreicate that!

Anywaiis ENJOY!!

* * *

**Tina's POV**

As much as I wanted to run out the house and confront the newest members of the forest family, I had Sam to think about, she was young and was probably really frightened seeing such creatures. I tried my hardest to fall asleep, the rain that hit the roof would normally lull me to sleep in minutes but my mind was to full with thoughts to listen to anything. Sam had curled up on the pillow on which my head sat. my thoughts consisted of the wolves I was going to meet tomorrow, and I _would _meet them, even if it took all day.

From what I had been taught, from when I was younger, humans born into natures children had to be of a selected blood line. And the blood would only actually _change _the human if a threat was near by. Who were part of the blood line? The Quiletes? What was the threat? How come no one had told me of any threat? I knew that there was some hunting issues up near Forks, but to counter it, most just moved down here, to safety, Was that where the threat was? In Forks?

I hadn't noticed the sun rise until it attacked my eyes with it shockingly bright light. Sunny? How? It was hardly ever sunny in La Push, thats why i was stationed here. I wanted it to rain, If I was meant to meet apparently dangerous, forest law criminals, I would like it to be in my comfort zone, and as if the gods had heard my thoughts, the sun was blocked from my eyes as a thick, grey cloud covered the sky. I loved the rain, and water, but the only problem with being a water nymph was the cold, I could stand in the rain for hours and not actually _catch _cold but I would _feel _cold. Apart from controlling water, I was practically human.

Well, now seems just as good of a time to meet my certain doom. I sighed and got up from my laying position on the sofa. Trying my hardest to not wake up the small bird on my pillow, I tip toed across the room to another compartment just by the bathroom door. I took out my clothes, a baggy black T-shirt and some skinny blue jeans, and went about my morning routine. When I was washed and as awake as I could be from not sleeping well, I left my hut. I left Sam asleep, not wanting to frighten her with what I was meeting until I was sure they were not violent and could abide by forest law.

That was one thing that scared me most. Children not born of nature did not know forest law, even though it was simple and easily followed. If they didn't follow the law they may have to be judged. I remember the law like my own name:

Law one: Treat every creature with the same kidness.

Law two: Predators must kill only want they can eat, **Never more.**

Law three: Never attack without reason.

Law four: The only other time you are allowed to attack is in self defence.

Any one who doesn't abide by these rules has two options, leave, or be judged by the nearest nymph. Who could either kill the creature or simply change its form to something lower than what it was. Like if a fox had broken the forest law it would be changed into the very thing it hunted -a rabbit.

By now I was slowly walking through the forest, it had been a while since I had come here, I found the beach much more fun, crabs and jellyfish were such good company. I was wondering around aimlessly until I found what I was looking for.

"Uncle Regg?" I knelt down in front of the small burrow trying not to wake any neighbour. I heard ruffling around inside and soon an old wise Badger emerged.

"Why if it isn't sweet Tina!" he cried in his language. If any human were too pass they would think I were mad talking to a silent creature, but to my ears the words form naturally. Another quirk of being a nymph.

"I know Uncle, it has been long, but I can not waste my time catching up just yet, I seek information." I inquired.

"And what information do you seek sweet nymph?" he asked shuffling around some dead leaves that surrounded the entrance to his home.

"Have any wolves been present lately? Ones I don't already know of?" I enquired, looking around to see some inhabitants wake up in the early morning sun.

"Oh yes, Yes… Wolves… Been scaring our young for a while now sweet Tina" he mumbled nodding his head to passing birds that bid us good morning. That was another thing, most creatures treated us nymphs as royalty, even though we are merely law enforcers.

"How long Uncle? Do you know where I can find them?" I asked, checking my surroundings to see any place fit for a wolf to live.

"About three weeks my dear, And I wouldn't know where to find them, they never sleep in the forest, and when they do, they ignore everyone and sleep where they like, silly rude wolves" He started to mumble on and on about how a wolf should act. Being a predator, it should be proud but not snobbishly so.

Now, if they don't live in the forest, where do they live? In their human homes? Where should I start looking? La Push? Or Forks? Where the danger was? Or where they had been sighted? I made my mind up and bud my farewell to the badger. I started walking around once again, trying to catch a glimpse of the for-told 'shifter'…

Then I felt eyes on me.

* * *

**Embry's POV**

It had been weird to say the least, finding out I was a big giant wolf. I had been changing for about three days when I saw her. Still getting used to my temper, Sam, my alpha said I would take early morning watch. I hadn't smelt anything sickly sweet, having been told that was what a vampire smelt like, but I did smell something, something nice. Something salty yet sour, like lemons.

I followed the smell - intrigued by my new senses, I still found everything very new, and very fun. Apart from the whole 'I cant see my friends till I can control myself' and the imprinting crap. Why would I want to be tied to one person? I'm 16 for crying out loud! I'm meant to be partying and snogging girls I don't even know the name of, sure, the whole werewolf thing had set that back a little, but the fun of being wolf was worth a couple of months away from playing around.

Back to this 'smell' I found, I had followed it to a small hut. Then I recognised it, it was the hut of the nutter, the girl who spent her time talking to animals and acting at though they were replying to her. She had moved to this place about 6 years back, on her own. The elders went to go and greet her inviting her to the bonfires and story telling. I remember that she showed up to one.. But she got really upset when some of us guys were throwing around a jelly fish. She ripped it from Quills hands and ran towards the rocky shallows, letting the thing go she started talking to it. that's when everyone started to back away from her, thinking she was crazy. I couldn't for the life of me remember what she looked like though.

I kept within the forest line, hiding within the trees, if she saw me Sam would kill me. I saw no movement within the house and couldn't hear anything either. I thought may be she was off talking to a crab or something. That's when I saw a bird trying to push the door open. It was small, black and white, but I didn't know what species, I suck at that kind of thing. It finally freed it self and flew straight into the forest.

Bored, I followed it. I didn't have much to do, I couldn't go to school in fear of ripping my teachers to shreds - which wasn't really a fear, and I couldn't go see Jake and Quill for the same reason. So following this little bird seemed the most interesting thing to do at the moment. After I was on its tail I smelt that familiar sent, that salty lemony sent. I picked up my pace, ignoring the bird, and I finally came across the owner of such a nice sent.

She was strange to say the least. She was sitting on her knees looking directly at a Badger, I only knew it was a badger because Jake and Quill kindly showed me one that had been run over when we were younger. She seemed to be listening intently from what I could see, her long black hair shielded my view of her eyes. Taking a better look at the girl I saw that she was bare footed, something I'd taken to in my recent days as a wolf, they would just get ruined if I were to ever phase while wearing them. She wore tight jeans that most of the girls up In Forks had taken a fancy to the last couple of months as a fashion statment, but hers were a deep shade of blue that complemented her thin legs. From the length of them I could tell she was small, by _normal _standards, because everyone was small by _my _standards. She also wore a baggy black top, so I couldn't tell if she was well balanced or blessed with what every guy craved.

Her conversation with the creature had startled me, it was about me, about us. The wolves. As other animals started coming out of their holes, they seemed to respect the girl, bobbing their heads in what seemed like a 'good morning' and her nodding back.

She eventually said goodbye to the badger and started walking around the forest, looking for me no doubt, or at least, one of my new brothers. I watched her for a while, taking in her movements, but never seeing her face clearly. She had wondered into a small clearing, nothing special, just a patch of ground where no trees grew, probably because the ground was infertile- being a horrid orangy brown colour. She seemed to be unaware that she stopped talking, probably too deep in her own thoughts. So I slowly slithered around her, until I was in front of her, but still hidden by the trees.

That's when I saw her.

That's when I saw orange jewels and suddenly loving the ground she stood on.

That's when all those stupid thought of messing around with nameless girls were shunned from my mind.

That's when I began to live.

It was so overwhelming that my knees felt week and collapsed from under my body. My breathing quickened, I wanted to badly to run up to her and hug her, to touch her, but at the same time I couldn't move, to shocked and too emotionally full to control my limbs. Her orange hues glued themselves to my own brown.

she too fell to her knees.

* * *

Aww isnt that nice... he thinks shes mad.. xD did you notice how tina calls everything 'creatures' and embry calls them 'animals'? xD

If you havent already guessed, this is set in new moon, but i doubt you gonna get alot of bella and jake in it, jake yes, bella no.. she might be mentioned... but nothing big.

Anywaiis

Lurv Ya xXxAvelinaxXx


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

Wow, you know, i'd never thought i get any reviews, so the ones i do have are really awesome, this chapter is a little slow in my opinion, but hey, it gets better.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Tinas' POV**

I had never seen anything like it, Sam was wrong when she said it was the same size a George, the brown bear that lived a little way away in the mountains. This _thing _in front of me… was huge. I couldn't see its face, just honey brown eyes glistening in the mid morning sun. They bore directly into my own, I couldn't fathom what he was portraying in those eyes, nor could I hear anything from his lips.

He was the shifter.

Would he try to kill me? Eat me? Surely not, I mean, even though he doesn't follow forest law doesn't mean he will eat a human. He is a human! That would be cannibalistic! But what do I now? Maybe he had chosen his wolf body over his human body and wouldn't mind eating me.

I started to shake, I hadn't prepared for this, for one to find me, i wanted to find it. It was scary. I couldn't tell what colour it was, it was still hidden in the trees, all I saw was those eyes. If I had seen those eyes anywhere else, I would have probably cooed over such beauty, and wouldn't be able too look away. I couldn't look away, but for a good reason. If I so much as flinched, It could, and probably would tear me to pieces. Then an idea came across me.

If it was originally a human, surely it could understand English?

"H-hi, you don't know me, but, umm… you see, ah, my name is Coventina, um…" For the first time in my whole life I felt stupid for talking to a creature, for I didn't know if he was trying to communicate with me. I became frustrated, never in my whole life have I been unable to understand a creature of nature.

"Okay, I'm gonna get to the point" I rose from my collapsed state on the floor and took two steps towards the creature, being closer I saw that he had grey fur and what seemed like black spots on his coat. I lost my train of thought as I remembered that wolves with that colour fur were shy and softly spoken. His fur seemed so soft that it took some strong will power to keep my aggravation.

"I'm the laws in these parts and from what I can tell you have not been following forest law. Nor have you consulted with the forest elder about moving into these woods. Now you can either turn you furry ass back into your true self, shifter, or I will have to judge you here and now" an empty threat escaped my mouth, I had no intention on judging the wolf, yet, I really dislike that part of my job and tried to find away around it as often as I could.

The wolf seemed to knock itself out of a daze and stood up, I hadn't noticed it was laying down in the first place. Standing of all fours he was even bigger than I first thought, a shiver of fear trembled down my back but my face stayed tight and straight, I couldn't show weakness against a criminal. He backed away from me covering himself in bushes, hiding my view of him, would he run?

I was guessing the answer was no, because after I heard some rustling and a few curse words in human, I saw a very tall, lanky, mussel-y man exit from where the wolf disappeared. He was wearing nothing but three quarter length jeans, at least, I think they were, they might just be to small for him. He turned around and I saw his face.

Those eyes, those amazing honey golden eyes. Yep, I knew I would love them on something else rather than a criminal wolf.

But this man _was _the wolf.

* * *

**Embrys' POV**

"H-hi, you don't know me, but, umm… you see, ah, my name is Coventina, um…" her voice shook with fear, not wanting to actually be near me, but seeming to have some business with me. I noticed that she tried not moving, even her breathing was limited. I finally imprint, and she scared of me.

I saw many emotions in those orange eyes, the seemed to be the gate way to her very thoughts, I didn't know anything about her, apart from her name, but the thought of anyone getting a look into those tell all eyes of hers, would send me into a rage. I made a deal with myself to not let anyone get a look into my gems eyes. Her facial features were soft, giving of the aura of kindness and softness, someone who wouldn't hurt a fly. The words that came out of her mouth though, were nothing like that.

"Okay, I'm gonna get to the point" she stood up and took a couple of bold steps towards me, she didn't notice but her baggy top had risen from it position and gave me a wondrous view of her flat stomach, butterscotch skin tightly stretched over her muscles, and as she walked each muscle stretched and loosened with her movements, her hidden hips dancing in front of me.

"I'm the laws in these parts and from what I can tell you have not been following forest law. Nor have you consulted with the forest elder about moving into these woods. Now you can either turn you furry ass back into your true self shifter or I will have to judge you here and now" Judge me? How? She's the law?

Wait.

She knew what I was, how?

_Do as she says, she's already seen you._

Sams' voice filled my mind, I hadn't noticed that he was even in my mind, wait, does that mean he knows about me imprinting?

_Yep, we all do._

A snicker echoed in my mind as Paul and Seth started to joke about it, conjuring up images of me and her in ludicrous positions.

"_Oh god stop it!"_ I shouted back at them, I shook my head and followed the orders of both my imprint and my alpha.

I stepped back, away from her prying eyes, even if she was my imprint and I didn't mind her seeing my in my birthday suit, I figured she might not want to see a nude stranger crawling out of a bush. That thought gave me another couple of snickers in my mind before I shifted and felt my bones rearrange themselves. Back in my human body I untied my jeans and started pulling them on, ignoring the heat between my legs, caused my the images of my fellow pack members. I cursed at my teenage hormones.

I crawled out and looked at my reason for living. The second she saw me her eyes told me she liked what she saw, trying my hardest not to blush, I walked over to her. I was right in the assumption that she was small, she barely came up to my shoulder. That seemed the perfect height for me, if I were to hug her she would probably fit nicely in my arms.

"I- I need to know some things, just because you are shifters doesn't mean you are allowed to ignore forest law" her voice was music to my ears, but the words she said confused me.

Law?

"What law?" I asked, voicing my confusion. She looked at me as though I was an idiot then shook her head trying to find the best way to word her concerns.

"Are you alpha?" she finally spoke.

"No, but I can take you to him" I felt the presence of one of the wolves behind me, by the smell I could tell it was Seth, he would tell Sam everything that was happening. My orange eyed beauty nodded and waved her hands as if to say 'lead the way' and looked at me expectantly.

I walked ahead of her, walking towards Emilys' house. The walk was quiet apart from Coventina bidding animals good morning. After a couple of greetings I couldn't keep my curiosity any longer.

"why do you talk with animals?" she merely looked at me and spoke in a soft voice, one that matched her kind face.

"I am a nymph, and I keep order in these parts, if I weren't able to speak with my charges, I wouldn't be able to keep order." "So you can understand them?" "yes, each creature speaks in its own tongue, but each creature and understand every language." She once again bid another animal hello, this time a bird, one I noticed to be the same type as the one that left Coventinas' house earlier that day. It hovered in font of her, Coventina listening intently to unspoken words.

"Sam spent the night at my place, but she's probably gone back to her nest by now, don't worry about taking flowers, I know she likes you already" my angel answered, her smile glowed brighter than the sun and the bird flew off, deeper into the forest.

By now we had come to the edge of the trees, Sam and Emilys' house stood quietly just a few feet away, I saw the look of aw in Coventinas' eyes, had she never seen a two story house before? An image of her hut invaded my mind, the old, rickety, cold looking house. She had been living there for six years?

I walked straight up to the door and straight into the living room, I saw my imprint halt slightly at the door but soon waltzed behind me and stood stick still when she saw who was in the room. Sam, Jared, Paul, Seth, and Leah all sat around the small wooden table looking expectantly at Coventina.

"Would you like to tell us about these laws you were talking about?" Sams' voice filled the air, filling the room with anticipation.

But Coventina kept still.

* * *

Mwha, yes see? a little slow in my opinion.

i'm getting into this story, i likes it xD

Anywaiis

Lurv Ya xXxAvelinaxXx


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved and alerted.

It really means a lot to me and i love you all....

Enjoy~!

* * *

**Tinas' POV**

Okay, these guys weren't big they were huge! They all stared intently at me, waiting for me to say something. What do I say? Quick, brain think.

"uuumm hi?" Real smart brain...

"Yah, hi… look, can we hurry this up? I promised Kim I would take her to the beach." I looked over to the man who spoke. He had the same exterior as all these men, muscle-y, tall, half naked. He seemed to be in a rush, his eyes would look towards the door as if waiting to run away. A trip to the beach would make him that anxious?

"Jared, Kim can wait, Coventina needs to tell us something." The first man who spoke to me said, he had asked me of the laws, how did he know about them? I had only spoken to Embry. I was scared, that's for sure, but something about these shifters told me that they weren't the monsters I thought they were. With that realisation I stepped into the middle of the room, Embry practically on top of me, so close I could feel the heat of his skin. He seemed reluctant to be away from me, which was kind of creepy.

"Well…" I said in my most confident voice, "You shifters are in need of forest education, You are unaware of the laws and creature that live in the forest, it's my job to make sure those laws are not broken, I will also need you full cooperation on the forest floor. I understand that you have shifted for a reason, which I do not know what it is, but it would help if we could work together in keeping the forests and the towns safe." by the end of my speech my knees where shaking and my eyes were glued to the floor. I've never been good with people, just creatures.

"So, yah… that's it really, all I need to do is make sure you live by forest law…" I mumbled sounding more pathetic with each passing moment, any one of these guys could decide to snap me in half and I wouldn't be able to stop them… some law enforcer I am.

"Man there are rules?! No fair!" I looked up to see another tall man, sitting next to that 'Jared' fellow. He seemed completely unhappy about the fact he had to abide by rules. He started to shake and the second his eyes locked with mine, Embry was in front of me in an attacking stance, he growled low in his chest and glared at the angry shifter. Why was he doing that? Turning against on of his own? This man is really strange.

"Paul." came the stern voice of the alpha, I would recognise that tone anywhere, I looked over to its owner, it was that clam man, what is his name? Paul ran straight passed me and out the font door, probably to shift.

Embry stayed in that strange attacking stance until 'Paul' was gone, then he tuned and up his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" he breathed, Why was he so worried about me? He's really starting to creep me out. I was saved by a woman walking into the room, but I quickly mumbled out a 'fine' more to myself than to anyone in the room, and shrugged his hot hands off of my arms.

"No what on earth is going on here?" he asked looking accusingly at the alpha. He got up and kissed her cheek, that's when I noticed three faint scars across her face, barely noticeable to me, I'm used to scars, just have a look at my back.

She smiled sweetly at his gesture and looked around the room, still in his arms. The only tall female stood up and walked out the house not looking back for a second. The woman in the alphas' arms frowned but when her eyes landed on me her smile came back with vengeance.

"And who's this lovely little girl, Sam?" I could feel the twitch in my eye at the word 'little' so what if I'm small… I can crawl under things easier than every one else, so HA!. I forced a smile onto my face and quickly registered what she said, 'Sam'? was that the alphas' name? I couldn't help the giggled escape my lips when I tried to imagine him as a magpie.

"what's so funny" Asked Jared.

"nothing…" I quickly mumbled, taking my glance around the room.

"Well, when should we start?" I asked looking toward the alpha, a confused look crossed both him and the womans' in his arms faces.

"the laws?, I don think now would be a very good time, he," I nodded toward Jared, "Has somewhere to go" I finished. Jared smiled at me and stood up from his seat, he walked over and hugged me, picking me up slightly I could feel the bones in my back click and loosen. I've had that crick in my back for ages and all this guy does is hug me and It goes away? These shifters are amazing.

But apparently Embry doesn't think so. Weather he heard the click in my back or just didn't like Jared hugging me, he leaped. Ripping Jared away from me, and me falling into the nearest couch as a result. Embry started throwing punches left, right and centre. I got up and walked over to the embracing alpha couple.

"this happen often?" I asked, all my previous fear of these guy gone. They must like fighting each other. The alphas partner looked over to me surprised, probably because I was so aloof with the whole idea of them fighting. Sam let go of the woman and started stopping the fight.

"oh yes, quite a lot actually, but don't worry, they wont ever hurt you. I'm Emily by the way." she held out a hand and when I took it, she pulled me into a hug and kissed me cheek.

"Coventina, but just call me Tina"

"It's going to be nice having another girl around, Kim's here normally but she's always playing tonsil hockey with Jared." I couldn't help but giggle, feel at ease with this woman, she was kind, someone who I could get along with.

"Would you like to help me in the kitchen dear?" she asked, "I'm making spaghetti, and I would love to get to know you more, your probably going to spend a lot of time here now." I am? I mean, sure, I'm going to teach the shifters forest law but after that I'm probably going to be swept aside by them, the strange animal talker wouldn't be allowed a permanent position in this wonderful family. All I could do was nod and followed her into the kitchen, it had been a while since I walked into a fully equipped kitchen, one with a cooker, a fridge, cupboards, a sink, a dining table. This was the type of house I wanted. A homely one.

We spent the next hour just cooking and talking. Emily taught me how to make spaghetti and she told me about the antics of the pack, their names and that they were just puppies with bad tempers. I didn't hear anyone leave or enter the house until I felt strong, boiling arms around my shoulders being pulled into a equally boiling chest.

"Are you okay?! Your not hurt? Can you walk? Are you sure?" the urgency in Embrys' voice was almost embarrassing, for a moment I was convinced he was actually worried about me, but then, I fell back to earth. No man I met merely hours ago would care this much about me, he probably acts this way with everyone. I said I was okay, but it only came out as a muffle. I pulled myself away, he was seriously invading my personal space.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, taking a full step back, silently saying I didn't want him that close. A look of pain crossed his face but was soon replaced as a friendly smile, trying to make me comfortable again I guess.

"I-I heard a click and thought you were hurt…" he looked down embarrassed, how can I big guy like this get embarrassed, then I remembered his wolf coat, silver and black spots… he was shy, so he probably didn't hug everyone when he first meets them, so why did he with me? Men are so confusing. For some reason, seeing him like that, in such a sad state, was painful to me, not physically, but emotionally, like I had suddenly became empathic and felt what he was feeling. So I placed on of my small slightly cold hands on his shoulder. He seemed shocked, I'm not sure if it was because of the temperature of my hands, or the fact that I actually touched him, but he looked up into my eyes and I couldn't help but gasp.

The look in his eyes was overwhelming, did he not know what he was doing to me? This strange man I met only a couple of hours ago was looking at me, at _me, nothing but me._

_This week can only get better._

_

* * *

_

Yah so... did you like? the next chappy will probably be a while... because the werid thing is... i think i have found a life i could borrow for a while xD

Anwaiis,

Lurv Ya xXxAvelinaxXx


	5. Chapter 5

IM SO SORRY  
IM SO SORRY  
IM SO SORRY!

PLEASE FORGIVE ME MY LOVELY READERS!

but a load of shite has been going on in my life at the moment. but luckily it slowing down a bit now so i can start uploading again!~ YAY!

this has to be the longest one ive written yet

!Enjoys~

* * *

**Tina's POV**

Okay, so maybe the week didn't get better. 3 days after meeting the pack and Emily, I had hardly left the forest, if I wasn't in the forest, I was in Emily's house. They were all so kind to me; Jared, Paul and Quill had become my big brothers, they looked after me and always made sure I was walked home safely. Sam was more of a farther figure. He took his role of alpha really seriously. He may only be soft towards his fiancé, but if I do something well, he would pat me on the head. Everyone thought that was the strangest thing and Emily was ecstatic that I had gotten Sam to direct emotion to someone other than herself.

Teaching these big puppies forest law was actually quite easy, they agreed to not to eat more than what was necessary and if the opportunity was there they would eat normal human food and not hunt. I had also begun teaching them forest language. That was the only hard thing. They may have the ears of natures creatures, but they had the minds of humans. The only reason humans can't hear animals is because they think their all high and mighty. Their evolution closed their minds to the possibility of speech. But we are getting there…. Slowly.

"URGH! I DON'T GET IT!" Paul shouted, scaring off my dear friend Sam the magpie.

"Its not that hard Pauline…" I mumbled causing the animals around me to laugh, although it sounded like normal animal sounds to the pack, they caught my words and laughed along.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME FREAK?" Paul's sink ripped, his teeth bared and a growl escaped his chest. In a second Embry had phased and tackled Paul into the nearby bushes.

"Must you do that every time he yells?" Sam sighed and watched the bushes shake as a fight broke out behind it. Muffled growls and the sound of claws hitting fur filled the air around the clearing.

"What? it's not my fault he's dumb." The second I had finished my sentence Paul leaped out and tried to tackle me. I sidestepped with ease, this had become a everyday thing lately. I'd piss Paul off, he'd phase and threaten me, Embry would protect me then id merely step out the way of all Paul's attacks.

Don't get me wrong, I don't like pissing off Paul, in fact it scared me to hell. I just liked the way that Embry protected me, but the best part comes next.

"Tina, Tina, Are you okay?" Embry jumped out of the bush with only his birthday suit on and hugged me tight. I have no idea why he is always so worried about me but I'm not going to complain. I was born in Scotland, I was brought up as a nymph, To protect, **not to be protected**. I rarely got a hug from anyone, then moving here by the time I was 10 on my own, so forgive me if I liked the attention.

"Ahem… Embry.." Sam spoke, dragging Embry away from his embrace and dumping him back behind the bush.

"Really Tina…" Sam mumbled.

"Well if anyone wants to know what I think… TINA HOW DO YOU ALWAYS GET OUT OF THE WAY OF HIS TACKLES?" Seth yelled gripping onto my shoulders, shaking me forward and back, forward and back.

"Ummm Seth? She's turning green." Quill pulled me back away from the over grown 14 year old, only to have Embry take his place with his arms around my shoulder pulling me to him. I noticed he now had his shorts on.

"Well I think that's enough for today, Paul, Jared patrol till 4am." Sam informed everyone and made his way towards Emily's. "Embry Tell her." then left.

"Oooh Embry, good luck with that." said Quill, then he an the others disappeared. Embry tightened his hold on my shoulder and started walking, pulling me along. We walked in silence for a few minuets until my curiosity got the better of me.

"Tell me what?"

"huh?" he answered.

"Sammy said you had to tell me something." "oh yeah…" silence fell upon us again as we walked out of the trees and into my 'front garden'. I opened my door and he pushed past me, the look of pity washed over his face and then looked over to me.

"Where's all your stuff?" he asked. I don't need pity.

"What's it to you?, if your not gonna tell me what Sammy wants you to tell me, then I have no reason to tell you anything you ask for." He sighed and made himself comfortable on my sofa.

"Just get your stuff together, Your staying at mine from now on." WHAT?

"I said, Your staying at mine. I'm not letting you live in a place like this." he said once again, Did I say that out loud?

"Why your place? Why not Emily's?" I asked, staying to walk around the room to each wall cupboard and taking out my things. I placed them onto the floor in front on Embry on the sofa, ignoring the pitiful looks he threw my way of how little and how poorly kept items I had.

"Because," he said in a soft tone. "I want you to live with me…" his eyes were looking straight at me again, only me. So I dropped the subject, to be truthful I didn't, I just couldn't remember what we were talking about when I looked into his eyes when they were like that, so I got up and walked over to my bathroom. After collecting I needed in there I pulled out a large rucksack and started stuffing my stuff in it. I could still feel his eyes boring into me and I tried my best to ignore him as I stalked over to my diamond cupboard. I was once again ogling at the sight of those bright and glistening stones, I was about to take one out when I heard:

"Whoa? Where the hell did you get those?" Embry was right behind me and I was suddenly aware of the fact that he had no top on and his lean, tight muscles were merely a centimetre or two away from my back, he was so close I could feel his amazing heat bore into me and warm me up completely.

"Here and there.." I whispered. Now hardly noticing the beauty of the diamonds, I was too taken by the one I couldn't see, but felt behind me.

"Tina." He spoke, his voice hard and commanding. He turned me around, grabbing a hold on my shoulders and his amazing honey brown eyes made the diamonds behind me look like ugly, dull stones.

"If you had things like this, why do you live in such a dump?" He sigh and let go on my shoulders. "You deserve better than this, Tina, and that's why your coming to live with me." his tone was final and I could tell by the way he looked at me that there was no arguing in the matter. I mean hey! I knew the guy for what? 3 days? And he's asking me to move in with him? Fine, I don't care…

At least, that's what I keep telling myself.

* * *

**Embry's POV**

After my little speech, she came willingly. Everything she owned fit in one small rucksack, minus the diamonds that she had put in her small shoulder bag. It seemed to me that those diamonds were more than just money to her. Look where she lives? And she's got diamonds galore yet she chooses not to use them. I saw the look in her eye when she opened that little door. Her eyes welled up with pride and they flew across every stone, giving it its own sense of reason in her life. I wished she looked at me that way. Every time I look at her I find myself being drawn in, she was my gravity. She held my heart in her hands, and if she stopped it beating, I would stop living.

The walk to my house was quite. I wanted so badly to touch her again, but she had refused to let me carry her bags. She was gripping onto them with both her hands, tightly as if to stop the bags running off when they had a chance. From what I had seen the passed few days she wasn't very materialistic and yet, I could tell that the possessions she did have were very important to her. Which confused me. When she was packing everything into her bag, the things I saw her pack with the utmost care where the dull and common things. Like a large book that had an unknown symbol on it and a bowl that once had lovely carvings and detail that had worn away leaving the dull under coat.

"You sure you don't want any help?" I reached out to grab hold of the larger bag, but she flinched and handed me the smaller shoulder one, the one holding the diamonds. I would have, if it were any other girl, felt honoured to hold that bag, but I could tell that it wasn't an honour in this case. I had the lesser bag. She didn't trust me with her precious possessions. In my logical mind, I understood, she had only known me the last couple of days and no one can open up that much in 3 days. And yet, In my imprint mind, I wanted to be close to her, for her to be open to me, for her to trust me… for her to love me. Man this imprinting is going to drive me crazy.

"My mom… She isn't allowed to know about the whole wolf thing…But she knows that your going to move in." I could feel her orange eyes graze over me as I looked towards the floor.

"She actually loved the idea, she knew that you were on your own and she's been dying for some girl talk for years…that's the down side to having a son." I laughed at a previous memory of my mother throwing a fit because I didn't want to dress up in the girly outfits she wanted me to wear.

"she'll love you I'm sure of it." I mean, I am going to marry this girl some day…

I stopped walking.

Tina walked on a couple of steps but then turned when she noticed I wasn't next to her. The look of confusion filled her tangy eyes. Probably because of the huge grin I could feel migrating its' way across my face.

I was going to marry Tina!

**I WAS GOING TO MARRY TINA!**

I leaped forward embracing Tina, lifting her off the ground and twirling her around. He squeal of confusion echoed in my ears.

_I'm going to marry her, I'm going to marry this woman in my arms… this beautiful woman is going to have my children! _

"Embry! EMBRY? PUT ME DOWN!" she squealed, but I could hear the excitement in her creamy voice. I placed her on the ground but kept my arms around her waist. The huge grin still plastered onto my face like the Cheshire cat.

"She'll love you, she has to." I kept repeating over and over, lowering my head to the spot between her neck and she shoulder, rubbing my nose in mumbling to myself.

"Well, well, well. What's going on here Tina?" I immediately turned to look at the man who dare say my imprints name.

His purple eyes smugly glared at me.

"Barak?" Tina let go of me. Walking towards this unknown man. It was like falling into a black hole, with those purple eyes laughing at me. Stealing away something that I had yet to claim as my own.

* * *

KYAAA I LIKE THIS ONE! XD

anywaiis this one also took a bit of time, because i ' know exactly where i wanted it to go. and if there are horrible spelling mistakes... BLAME THE COMPUTER!

Luv Ya

xXxAvelinaxXx


	6. Chapter 6

Ehos! once again, im REALLY SOWY! ...

i just wasnt in the mood for writing sappy lovey stuff... and also, this is kinda my first kissing scene... so if it suck please dont kill me! i may be a hopeless romatic but i think i did okay for a first time.

xD

Enjoys~

* * *

**Tina's POV**

"Barak?" It can't be? Can it?

"Yo, Tina, who's the puppy?" It was! I jumped over to him with a spring in my step and hugged him tightly.

"Its been too long Barak! Where have you been? I haven't been able to contact you in forever!" it was true, contacting this man was probably the hardest thing in the world. Lighting was a ever moving element."Ahem.." Behind me Embry cleared his throat. Barak kept his arms around me as I turned towards the angry man.

"Aaaah! Embry! This here," I patted Baraks arms that were still around me. "Is my best friend Barak" for some reason I didn't like the look on Embrys face and was even more peed off when he ripped my out of Baraks arms.

"Embry." was all he said in introduction.

"Barak" he nodded back.

There was a silence.

"So… What are you doing here?" I asked as I tried getting out of Embry's arms. He held on tightly.

"Well, I got a call from Etain." oh so that was it. Fire can get hold of lighting much quicker than water can.

"She told me you ran into shifters and was worried." he gave me a knowing look and 'subtly' looked towards Embry.

"She told me that you might not know much about them, so I came to help out…" the smug grin on his face told me that he must have been thinking something grotesque. It was just like him.

"Pervert" I mumbled. Embry's arms tightened around me. I sighed and used all my strength to pull away from him.

"Embry, Barak is a fellow nymph. We were brought up together in Scotland, we're practically sibling so chill okay?" I don't know what face I was pulling but Embry seemed to relax and tried to seem friendly to my best mate.

"Imprint right? that's why your so possessive?" His words confused me but Embry visibly tensed and stood tall.

"how do you know that?" he asked venom filling his voice again.

"I'm a nymph, I'm meant to know everything about anything. Tina here is still in training so she still has a lot to learn." Barak seemed calm, whereas Embry was starting to shake. Bad thing.

"Embry.. You okay? Come on. Lets get to your house okay? Flash could we do this another time? Forest at 8am tomorrow? Ask a magpie called Samantha where to meet." I grabbed hold of Embry and pulled him in the direction we were going before all this had happened. Barak nodded and started walking away, probably to my old house. After a while i was fed up with Embrys silence. I stopped and turned around and got into his face.

"Embry, Embry you okay?" he kept the angry look on his face as he walked.

"EMBRY LOOK AT ME!" I pulled him with what little strength I had left and his dead weight practically fell onto me.

"Mine…" he mumbled as we were falling towards the ground. In a split second he swapped our positions and landed on the ground so I landed safely on his chest.

"mine…" he mumbled again and wrapped his arms around me, curling over onto his side bringing me with him and coiling his long lanky legs around mine.

"Embry…" he said nothing.

"Embry what's imprinting?" I got straight to the point. He froze and took a while to answer.

"It means" he tightened his hold on me. "Your mine"

"Huh?" I don't get this guy, he was cuddling me, a god carved man that could phase into a giant wolf, ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD! And on top of that he was calling me his?

"it's a thing… that we do, that shifters do. You know Sam and Emily? And Kim and Jared?" I could only nod because I was pressed into Embry's shoulder as if he were afraid to look at me.

"Their imprints… their soul mates." he mumbled and kissed my neck, how his lips reached that low down with his longness and my shortness was a mystery to me, but as strange as this all seemed. We fit. The way our legs were tangled together, the way my head fit perfectly in the nape of his neck. I heard him breath in deeply, taking in my smell.

"Mine…" he said once again. "Your mine."

I'm Embrys? This man, who worries as soon as something happened to me. This man, who is hugging me so tight I might just melt into him?

WhyiIs this appealing to me? Embry's my soul mate? Someone who will be with me no matter what?

Who am I kidding… of course I'm okay with it!

"okay…" I told him, wrapping my arms around his chest. He froze at my words then he came rolling on top of me.

"Really?" he looked like a kid on Christmas, he grinned from ear to ear and pulled his face closer to mine.

"Really." I assured him. Next thing I knew he was lips on mine. I was lying on the side of the road in la push, Washington, making out with probably the most gorgeous looking man that said he was my soul mate.

The week did get better.

His lips where hot against my own, but not uncomfortably so. It was a simple kiss but I could feel his every emotion through it, just our lips enjoying a dance of a unheard beat. His large hands settled themselves at either side of my head, keeping most of his weight off of me. Our legs were still entangled with each other, my arms slid up Embry's chiselled chest and stopped at the base of his neck, stroking his short cut hair. We kept at it until air became a necessity, gasping I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Embry hovered over me keeping his nose touching mine, breathing quickly he kept giving me Eskimo kisses as I came down from planet Embry.

"If that's what it means to be yours. You can have me" I breathed. He laughed and got off me, it was only then that I felt the cold, crisp air lash against my arms and legs. I reacted without thinking i jumped up and buried myself in Embry's chest again slightly shivering. I squealed quietly when Embry picked me up and started walking like he wasn't holing a 9 stone woman. I smiled and snuggled into Embry's arms and slowly felt myself lull to sleep at the pase of his steps.

* * *

**Embry's POV**

By the time we had reached my house Tina was already asleep in my arms. My head would burst at the memory of what had just happened. My lips were still tingling and my legs felt weak. When I entered my house my mother was waiting for me, she smiled at me when she saw what was in my hands.

"This her?" were her words, my mother was one of little words, she didn't speak much, something I think was jammed into her when she was up at the Makah tribe. The whole 'Your son doesn't have a father' thing practically killed my mother inside, was it really her fault? She had told me stories of my father when I was little and she always had this… distant look in her eyes as if she wasn't sitting in front of her 7 year old son, but that she was with him. My dad. Reliving those memories. The best time of her life as she had told me time and time again.

My mother had aged well through the years, she was young when she had me and so was a beautiful mother. Her hair that was once the deepest black in all of Makah was now a light grey, her once unblemished skin now had chicken feet clawing at her eyes, but that was the one thing that would never change. Her eyes. The only thing that was different to me - other than the fact that I was 6'3 and guy. Before the whole 'you can change into a giant wolf and you have to kill vampires' thing, I looked like the guy version of my mother, but my eyes were the give away. I had the eyes of a la push. Something I wasn't sure if I should be proud of or ashamed of. It wasn't the fact that my father was a la push man, but that the only people that could be my dad already had a family. But I do hope with all my being that its Sams dad. I could never take Billy away from Jake nor tear the Quills apart.

"Embry?" my mothers voice filtered through my thoughts, I looked down at her only to see her trying to pull the precious bag away from my arms. It wouldn't have been a big deal to me, but the fact that Tinas' sleeping hands still had a vice grip around the handle I knew this was no little thing.

"Here mum, if you want to help take this one." I pulled the bag filled with the pretty jewels and handed it to my mum. Without another word we both made our way to the small staircase that leant against the left side of the house. I placed my orange eyed angel onto the small bed, both my mum and I had got ready for her the day before, and I sat next to her stroking her hair, watching the slight movements beneath the surface of her eyelids. I hope she was having a nice dream. My mum her bag down on the floor by the bed and looked at me knowingly.

"Embry… I know… I know that I'm not allowed to know what you and your friends are up to." she sat down next to me and placed a hand on my imprints knee.

"But, I know what Emily and Sam have, and that Jared and his girlfriend have. I truly think that you have what they have. You have her…" she placed her other hand on my shoulder, pushing me lightly down.

"Now." she suddenly shot up and walked over to the open door and turned to look at me one last time. "You must be exhausted with all that extra activities you two have been doing." she subtly tapped her lips and stepped out onto the hallway, closing the door behind her.

I could feel the blush form on my face, which was saying something coming from a guy that ran on a higher temperature on a normal day, add blushing into the mix and I could probably keep the whole population of Iceland warm during winter.

I felt a slightly cooler body wrap around my own. It was then that I realised that I was laying next to Tina and she was cuddling into me. Her eyes were still dancing beneath her eye lids as her mouth opened slightly to breath lightly, the cool air hitting my neck as I turned to wrap my arms around her small waist.

She looked peaceful as she was sleeping, her only movements were her breathing and her eyes. I wondered idly what she may have been dreaming of, I mean, I know what most guys dream, I was inside other guys heads and I mean, sure Leah was a girl but I don't think she even sleeps these days. I have no idea what goes on inside a womans head. I don't know what she was dreaming of…

What was she dreaming of? What if she was dreaming of someone…. That wasn't me? My heart couldn't keep a normal pase, one minute it was fast, in anger, the next it was slow, slowly dying in my worst dreams.

"Emy" my heart stopped altogether at her words. What did she say?

"Emmy Embry" she breathed. My heart exploded at the sound of my name passing through my goddesses' lips.

She…

She was dreaming of me?

My arms tightened around her waist and I awkwardly tugged the blanket over our bodies and falling into a deep sleep, a deeper sleep I have had in a while. I also had the best dream I've ever had.

That night…I dreamt of an angel.

* * *

aaaHH... yeah, i dont like this one...

But i hope to get the next bit better.

Luv Ya

xXxAvelinaxXx


End file.
